


I'm here for you

by Foundtonight



Series: Slowly adopting Keith [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith (Voltron), Maybe - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foundtonight/pseuds/Foundtonight
Summary: Keith has a panic attack. Loosely based on experience





	I'm here for you

Keith felt on edge, he had all day. It was third period, astrophysics, with a substitute. 

It was chaos, no one was listening or doing the work, and Keith could feel his breathing quickening. He scratched at his arm, it hurt but he needed it. Eventually he started to hyperventilate, the person next to him told him to,  
"Stop rocking its distracting me"  
And that he should,  
"Stop having a panic attack because you're going to make me have one"  
Which made him say sorry, he couldn't stop, until he ran out of breath. Even then he mouthed it.

Keith was trying to do his work, he really was, but it was hard when his head was full and he couldn't see through his tears. He couldn't concentrate, but he couldn't leave and calm down either. So he just sat there, the teacher looked at him at one point, but did nothing about it.

When the lesson ended Keith went into the toilet to talk to shiro.

"Keith? You okay"  
All he got as an answer was heavy breathing,  
"Keith? Kiddo? Are you hurt?"  
Keith looked down at his arm which was burning,  
"I haven't got any lessons for the rest of the day if you need to come home"  
Keith thought about it,  
"I'll explain it to your teachers"  
Keith sobbed out a yes and hung up.

As he walked down the halls, he calmed down a bit. Until some asshole decided to scream, making him spiral. He couldn't breathe again, and was shaking.

"Hey man you okay?"  
Keith couldn't move, or breathe. He hated people touching him, it hurts and makes him uncomfortable. He knew the person touching him meant well but that didn't matter at the moment. The person kept a steady hold on his shoulder

Shiro was running down the hall, up to him.  
"Sorry I know him, he's coming with me, if you could let go of him?"  
"Oh yeah, sure"

Shiro guided him down the halls until they got to his place. Then he let them both inside, when they were inside Shiro sat down with Keith and asked to see his arm. His forearm was red and had a friction burn on it. Shiro sighed, but said nothing, and cleaned it, then bandaged it up, so Keith couldn't touch it. 

Then Keith went into his room, and sat in silence

\----------

"Hey kiddo, you feeling better?"  
Keith shrugged and didn't look at Shiro.   
"Okay, I'm here if you need me... always"

Shiro left at that, leaving Keith alone, his burn still hurt and it would surely leave a scar, but Keith didn't care anymore. He deserved it. Other people had bigger problems and he didn't deserve to be sad about himself or have panic attacks.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short.
> 
> Please give me ideas if you have any


End file.
